thelooneytunesshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint
The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint is the 34th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode starts with Daffy asking Bugs what their home phone number is when he got a new phone, because he dropped his old phone in the toilet. Then he asks what Porky's number is. After Bugs answers him, Daffy asks what Porky's last name is. Bugs is surprised that Daffy doesn't know it's pig, but Daffy thought pig was a nickname. Afterwards, Daffy asks how you spell pig. Yosemite Sam knocks on the door because he wants Bugs to sign a petition that would let Sam get his guns back. A flashback then shows what Yosemite Sam did with his guns that caused him to loose his guns in the first place.Bugs doesn't sign, but Daffy does without even knowing what the petition is about. In the next scene, Daffy and Porky are having lunch at Pizzarriba. Daffy asks if he's sure pig isn't short for anything. After Speedy Gonzales brings their food, Daffy is confused that Porky got a salad. Porky tells him he's trying to eat healthy because he's training for the upcoming marathon. Daffy is shocked that Porky signed up for a marathon, he then challenges Porky to a race and Porky wins (offscreen). So an angered Daffy tells Porky he's entering in the marathon so he can beat the pig. The next day, Bugs spits out his coffee in shock when Daffy says he's going for a run. Daffy tells Bugs that Porky is the the Nerd, Bugs is the Average Joe, and he is the Jock and the Hunk in their group of friends. When Daffy leaves Bugs hears something at Sam's house Sam is trying to hit his smoke detector with a baseball bat, because it keeps beeping. But Yosemite Sam gets mad when Bugs replaces the battery which was why it was beeping. So Sam says he has to bake him a cake to pay him back, then Daffy is in the hospital and Dr. Weisberg tells Speedy what happened. Speedy wonders why they called him, Weisberg tells him that Speedy's number is Daffy's emergency number in case anything happens. When Dr. Weisberg left Daffy woke up and Daffy told Speedy that Speedy is the Dependable one, Bugs is the Uptight one, Porky is the Buffoon. After that Speedy asks why him, so Daffy tells Speedy that Speedy is the Saint, Bugs is the Buffoon, Porky is the Dependable one, and he is the Smart one. Speedy is confused, but he agrees and Daffy faints afterwards.Daffy then asks Speedy to train him so he can beat Porky in the marathon and Speedy agrees. After many scenes that show Daffy's poor attempts to exercise it's finally time for the marathon.Due to Daffy's lack of skills and poor health he ends up giving up at the very beginning of the race so Porky ends up carrying him all the way to the finish line. Cast Quotes * Daffy: Oh hey! What's your home phone number? Bugs: The same as your home phone number. * Daffy: (to Porky about his last name) So it's not even short for anything like Pigman or Pigstein? It's just Pig? Trivia *This is the longest episode title in the entire series. *Lola Bunny is absent for the first time in season two. *This was the first time Yosemite Sam has been seen with his guns in the show, however it was only in a flashback. *It's odd how Daffy couldn't spell pig even though in Rebel Without a Glove he was able to spell Definition. *Speedy finished the marathon in 5 seconds. He would have to run at 18,864 mph or 30,359 kmh in order to do this. *This is the first time Speedy calls Porky "Porky" instead of "Pinky" *Family Guy reference: Another cutaway that Sam keep shooting with his guns where Bugs was wonder why the government took them away in the first place. Category:Episodes